


Hung Like A Horse

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Paul, Daryl's monster cock, Depends on how you look at it, M/M, Paul's a size queen, Rimming, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt, anal penetration, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Queenofwands78 wanted Daryl to be hung like a horse and scared of hurting Paul. Here is it, love!





	Hung Like A Horse

Daryl moaned softly, rolling over on top of Paul. The man under him sighed into the kiss, fingers petting through Daryl's hair before trailing down his neck to his chest. He arched into the hunter's body, thighs starting to spread to let Daryl lay between them. The hunter didn't argue, shifting to grind down on his boyfriend. His hands slipped under the scout's shirt, feeling the skin on his sides before sliding down to Paul's hips. He could feel Paul's hard cock against his own and groaned, grinding down on him. 

Paul gasped into the kiss, panting and moaning. “Daryl...” He yanked at Daryl's shirt for a moment before reaching down for the man's jeans. He could barely feel the hunter's erection and could already tell he was big. It sent shivers down his spine. He wanted a better feel of it, to see just how big Daryl is. 

Daryl grunted, pulling away from the kiss when he felt Paul's hands on his belt buckle. “Paul, wait...” He panted. 

“Hm?” Paul hummed back, kissing down the hunter's neck, trying to undo the belt. 

“Paul..!” Daryl reached down, pulling Paul's hands away from his jeans. 

The scout leaned back, cheeks flushed and hair a mess from the hunter's hands. “What is it?”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “Uh... I-I don't... I ain't...” He trailed off, making a frustrated face. 

Paul smiled and reached up, petting Daryl's cheek. “It's alright if you're not ready. We can just keep kissing if you want.” The hunter nodded and leaned down to kiss Paul deeply. The scout kissed back immediately, hands petting across Daryl's broad chest and shoulders. He was dying to get his hands on the man's cock, wondering if it was just as big as the rest of him. He would wait for Daryl to be ready, though. 

 

Paul fell asleep not long after they finished making out. He cuddled into Daryl's side, nuzzled into his shoulder and gripping the hunter's shirt. Daryl watched him, heart still racing and still so very hard. God, he wanted to go further with the scout. He wanted to see Paul's lips wrapped around him, feel the scout's nimble fingers inside and spreading him open. The hunter sighed, relaxing his head into the pillow and running his fingers up and down the scout's bare back. He closed his eyes, trying to will his erection down.

Daryl knew he was big. He was bigger than average... bigger than most men were. Many of his one night stands back before the world ended put an end to the sex before Daryl could even fuck them. Only a few had shown interest in sex with him once they saw how big he was. They'd had to be careful, though. Daryl had to stretch them out properly to make sure he didn't hurt them. Even then, Daryl hadn't been able to experience pleasure. He'd been too worried about going to hard and deep. His partners had always gotten off, usually screaming and bucking in bliss.

He didn't want to hurt Paul, or scare him off. Paul had briefly talked about his previous bed partners and mentioned he'd enjoyed being on bottom several times, though he did prefer to top. Daryl sighed. He was fine either way, to be honest, so long as he was with Paul. He turned his head and nuzzled into Paul's hair, breathing in the smell of the golden brown strands. He couldn't bear it if he lost the man. Paul had become such an important person to him. He truly believed he was in love with the scout. He rolled over carefully, pulling Paul closer and sighing as he relaxed to sleep.

 

A few days later, they were right back in the same position, kisses hot and passionate, bodies aroused and grinding together, moaning each other's names. Paul's fingers went for Daryl's shirt buttons and wasted no time in shoving the worn fabric down the hunter's shoulders. Daryl tossed the material aside. He pulled Paul up and yanked the scout's shirt off as well, tossing that in the same general direction as his own shirt. He slid his hands down Paul's chest, tweaking his nipples briefly before sliding further down. Paul gasped and arched, gripping Daryl's hair and pushing his head down to his chest. Daryl chuckled and glanced up at him. He closed his lips around Paul's nipple and suckled gently. 

“Mmn...” Paul moaned softly, licking his lips and grinding up against Daryl. He could feel the hunter's erection, and it felt big. “Daryl...” 

Daryl nipped the nipple gently and licked across to the other nipple, paying it the same treatment. Paul pulled his hair gently, motioning for him to come back up for a kiss. Daryl leaned up, kissing him deeply. Paul's hands caressed his chest and shoulders, feeling his muscles and pecs. Daryl chuckled against his lips, leaning up a bit. He bit down on Paul's bottom lip, pulling it gently. Paul grunted, eyes dark with lust. 

“Ya got a thang fer muscles, Paul..?”

Paul licked his lips, fingers kneading into Daryl's biceps. “Yeah, but only your muscles.” He winked with a playful grin. “Makes me wonder what else on you is big.” He slid his hands down Daryl's chest to his pants, flicking his eyes down to the tent in the hunter's jeans.

Daryl swallowed thickly. “Do you... uh... like... 'em big?”

“Hm? Muscles?” Paul looked back up at the hunter with a smile. “We just discussed that.”

“Nah, I mean...” Daryl paused for a moment, trying to find his words. “I mean... d'ya like... big... cocks?”

The scout stared up at him. “I mean... yeah, kind of. Daryl, you know I don't care how big or small your cock is.”

“Uh...” Daryl sat up, hands rubbing against Paul's legs distractedly. “Uh... yeah.. I know. It's just...”

Paul sat up on his elbows, staring up at Daryl's nervous face. “Just... what?”

The hunter swallowed thickly. “I'm... big.”

“... Okay.. I can see that.” Paul looked down at the tent in Daryl's jeans. 

“Nah.. I mean... like... really big.”

The scout raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh...” He hadn't expected Daryl to be like other men when it came to bragging about their cocks. 

“I ain't braggin, Paul... I...” Daryl growled and reached up to scrub a hand over his face. “'m scared of hurtin ya... or scarin ya off with it...”

Paul stared up at him. He sighed. “Alright, let's see this monster cock of your's... I'll judge for myself how big it is.”

Daryl swallowed thickly and nodded. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and shoved them, along with his underwear, down. His cock was almost rock hard and curled toward his stomach. He was 26 centimeters in length and 13 centimeters in circumference. Paul's eyes widened as he stared at it.

“You weren't kidding...” Paul said slowly, sitting up more. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel it in his mouth and choke on it. He swallowed thickly, looking up at Daryl. “Can I..?” He reached a hand forward. 

“Yer not... scared of it?”

“It's a cock, Daryl. It's not like it's going to bite me. So long as you stretch me out properly and don't just shove it in, we'll be fine.” Paul smiled, leaning up to kiss the hunter sweetly. He wrapped his hand around the large cock firmly, stroking up and down once and smirking at the low growl that escape Daryl's throat. “You like that, baby..?” He whispered, kissing across Daryl's cheek to his ear and nipping the lobe. He continued to stroke up and down, barely managing to fit his fingers around the entire girth. He swiped his thumb over the head on each up stroke, gathering precum leaking from the tip. 

“Fuck...” Daryl rasped. He reached up, fingers tangling in Paul's hair and kissing him hotly. He forced his tongue in, licking against Paul's and sucking on it when the scout moaned and licked into his mouth.

Paul's hand stroked faster, gripping the large cock a bit tighter as it began to pulse. He nipped Daryl's tongue and pulled away from the kiss, panting and flushed. “Daryl... fuck me... I want you to fuck me.”

Daryl groaned, kissing down Paul's neck. “I don't wanna hurt you.”

“Y-You won't... just.. stretch me out carefully.” Paul laid back down, pulling Daryl with him. He reached down, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them off. 

Daryl helped him, tossing the jeans and underwear off the bed. He stared down at Paul's naked form. The scout's beautiful cock curled up to his belly, long legs smooth and hips perfect for grabbing. He licked his lips, sliding his hands up and down those bare thighs. He wanted to mark the unblemished skin, leave bruises and hickies on it, claim Paul as his. He leaned down, kissing and nipping up one thigh and back down the other one. Paul watched him, moaning softly, thighs trembling and cock leaking precum on his stomach. Daryl glanced up at him, tongue snaking out to lick a strip up the underside of the scout's cock. 

“Shit... Daryl...” Paul whined softly, reaching down to push bangs out of Daryl's face so he could see the man's eyes. Daryl's lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he moaned breathlessly. Daryl groaned around him, sinking further and further down the scout's cock, cheeks hallowing like a vacuum. Paul bucked his hips, following the movement of Daryl's bobbing head. He groaned, tilting his head back slowly as his cock pulsed, so ready to cum in the hunter's mouth. “Daryl... Daryl I'm gonna cum.” Daryl's mouth vanished from his cock and he whined.

Daryl licked his lips, sitting up and wrapping a hand around his own aching cock. “Roll over, baby... lemme at that ass.”

Paul panted and rolled over onto his hands and knees. He heard Daryl's jeans hit the floor and licked his lips. Daryl's hands smoothed over his back and down to his ass, gripping his cheeks and parting them. He held his breath, waiting for Daryl to do something. When a few second passed, he looked over his shoulder. Daryl was staring at him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. 

“Daryl..?”

Daryl blinked and his cheeks burned brighter. “Sorry... 'm jus... yer jus so pretty...”

Paul blushed, gripping the bed sheets under his hands. “Daryl... I appreciate the compliment, but right now I really want your dick in me...”

Daryl grinned a bit and chuckled. “That's gonna have ta wait, baby...” He leaned forward, laving his tongue across Paul's ass. 

The scout moaned and lowered his head, trembling as Daryl's tongue flicked back and forth over his hole, pushing in gently. Daryl groaned at the taste. Paul's moans and whimpers were music to his ears, making his cock pulse with need. He pushed his tongue in further, swirling it around and stretching the tight hole. He could feel Paul's hips and thighs trembling. He sucked on the hole, gripping the cheeks in his hands tightly and moving his tongue faster. Paul's back arched, toes curling as he cried out in bliss, cock spurting out cum on the sheets under him. 

Daryl sat up and licked his lips. He leaned over and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Paul panted and rested his head on his arms. He felt a wet finger at his entrance and moaned softly as it pushed in. He licked his lips, rocking his hips into Daryl's hand. A second finger pushed in easily and they spread apart, stretching the tight hole open. Paul groaned, looking over his shoulder. Daryl was staring at his ass where his fingers were spreading the scout open. Paul grinned a bit, squeezing his inner muscles and shivering at the moan Daryl let out. 

“Like my ass, baby?”

The hunter smirked and licked his lips, pushing a third finger in. “I dunno... think yer likin my fingers more than I'm likin yer ass.”

Paul moaned, rocking back against the fingers. “Mmn... I really do... bet I'll like your cock even more.”

The hunter groaned and leaned over the scout's back, nipping his ear. “Wanna at least get four fingers in ya...” He slid his fingers out and applied a bit more lube and pushed four fingers in. Paul groaned, hips beginning to ache a bit. “Daryl... I'm ready, please...”

“I don't wanna hurt ya...” Daryl whispered, spreading his fingers open and thrusting them in and out.

The scout whined. “Y-You won't... just use plenty of lube.”

Daryl slowly slid his fingers out and poured lube over his cock. “Wanna see yer face...”

Paul smiled and rolled back over onto his back. He reached for Daryl and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around the hunter's waist. “C'mon, baby...” 

Daryl licked his lips, holding his cock at the base. He pointed it down at Paul's ass and flicked his eyes to Paul's face. “A-Are ya sure..?”

“Mmhm... do it...” 

Daryl pushed forward slowly, the head of his cock meeting a bit of resistance before popping in. Paul whined, legs tightening around the hunter's waist. Daryl paused, refusing to move until he was sure Paul was alright. The scout panted, gripping Daryl's shoulders tightly. He yanked the hunter closer with his legs, pulling that large cock further inside. He moaned, mouth hanging open, a bit of drool sliding down his chin. Daryl groaned and leaned down, licking the drool up. 

“Fuck...” Paul whined as the hunter's cock spread him open so wide. 

Daryl moaned, wrapping an arm around Paul's waist to lift him higher and sink deeper inside. They both groaned when he finally reached the base. He held still, letting Paul's muscles adjust and open up around him. Paul's nails were digging into his shoulder blades and he growled at the minuscule pain they caused. He bit down on Paul's neck, cock throbbing inside the man's tight ass. Paul groaned, giving his hips a gentle rocking motion. 

“Daryl, move...” The scout whined. 

The hunter gave a slight nod, pulling his hips back until just the head remained and pushing back in slowly. He kept a slow, gentle pace for several minutes, hands sliding over Paul's sides and thighs. Paul was moaning softly, rocking into Daryl's gentle thrusts. He kissed across Daryl's shoulders, biting into the bulging muscles. He begged Daryl to go faster and harder. The hunter groaned and hesitated. He relented when Paul looked up at him, eyes begging him. He spread his thighs a bit more and started thrusting faster.

Paul arched and bucked his hips, screaming out in bliss. They were both sweaty and flushed, skin sliding together wetly. Paul was hard again, his cock trapped between their stomachs. He wanted Daryl to go harder. He wanted Daryl to fuck the shit out of him. He begged, sobbing and gripping Daryl close to him. When the hunter still refused to go any harder, he tightened his legs around Daryl's thighs and used all his strength to roll them over. Daryl grunted and blinked up at the scout. Paul licked his lips, sitting up on Daryl's lap and starting to rock his hips. 

“P-Paul.. be careful...” Daryl gripped Paul's hips, trying to stop him from riding his cock too hard. 

“I-I'm fine!” Paul shoved Daryl's hands away from his hips. “Fuck! You're so big!” He arched his back, thighs straining to keep up the rough movement. “Daryl! Feels so good!” 

Daryl stared up at him, growling and groaning. His hands slid up Paul's chest, pinching and tweaking his nipples. Paul whined reaching back to rest his hands on Daryl's knees. Daryl's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with his hips. Paul threw his head back, screaming out as his cock pulsed and spurted cum over Daryl's stomach. He tightened around Daryl's cock almost painfully. The large cock throbbed inside him and Daryl growled out as he released. Paul huffed and fell forward, panting into Daryl's neck. 

“Holy... shit...”

“Fuck...” 

They grinned at each other, both panting and flushed, hearts racing. Daryl's cock slipped out of Paul as he softened and the scout whined softly, feeling his ass gaping open and Daryl's cum slipping out of him. Daryl sighed softly and nuzzled against him, hands sliding up and down Paul's back. Paul nipped his ear, chuckling softly. 

“See..? Was that so bad? I'm going to be sore as hell in the morning, but it felt so good.” 

Daryl smiled a bit. “Yeah...” He carefully rolled them over, cuddling Paul to his chest. “But next time...” He leaned closer, nipping Paul's ear. “I wanna feel yer cock in me.”

Paul grinned, cock twitching in a valiant attempt at arousal. “Give me ten minutes...”


End file.
